


Suum cuique

by crazykotyara



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Грантер отдал бы душу любому, кто предложил бы переложить хотя бы часть бремени Анжольраса на его никчемные плечи.





	Suum cuique

**Author's Note:**

> Каждому по его заслугам.

Это было похоже на призрачное прикосновение - любой другой и не заметил бы. Дверь открылась, дверь захлопнулась. На все ушло не больше секунды, но Грантер понял все мгновенно. В конце концов, он был художником, а в этом чутье на малейшие изменения в атмосфере - перелив цветов, движение воздуха, тончайшие, похожие на брызги краски, звуки, - и заключалась основа мастерства. Каким бы мимолетным не было касание вдохновения, художник не мог его не заметить. Грантер был художником. Анжольрас был его вдохновением.  
Грантер для Анжольраса был никем. Но сегодня ему посчастливилось стать его разочарованием.  
Грантер мимолетом взглянул на закрывшуюся дверь. И продолжил игру.  
Вечером, посмотревшись в зеркало, Грантер получил еще одно подтверждение: около губ очертилась новая морщина. Знак презрения. Знак разочарования.  
Грантер скривил губы, и складка выделилась еще четче. Грантеру некого было презирать - это он был создан для презрения, - но если ему в любом случае придется носить на себе печать презрения Анжольраса, он не возражал и против такого проявления. Во всяком случае, в этот раз виноват был только он.

Анжольрас порождал в Грантере странные и чуждые эмоции. Одухотворение. Воодушевление. Благоговение. Любовь.  
Циник в Грантере захлебывался собственной желчью. Нигилист отказывался верить. Художник восхищался.  
В этом невозможном человеке собрались все качества, которыми Грантер не обладал, все лучшие порывы человеческой души, облеченные в идеальную форму. Абсолютная гармония внешнего и внутреннего содержания, идеал древних греков, воплотившийся в лидере заранее обреченного кружка революционеров.  
Сквозь пьяную дымку Грантер наблюдал за Анжольрасом, и что-то в его душе отчаянно противилось очевидной мысли: однажды это все исчезнет. Жернова времени перемелют блеск золотистых кудрей, пылающий праведным гневом взгляд, пылкие речи, уверенные движения, не оставив после основы вселенной Грантера и горстки пепла. Анжольрас состарится, его внутренний огонь потухнет, и идеал сотрется, как будто его никогда и не было. Если, конечно, он не умрет до того.  
«Это несправедливо», – думал Грантер, и с каждой секундой, проведенной с этой мыслью, отчаяние возрастало, пока, казалось, не заполнило все его существо.  
Разве не должно в этом кривом и тусклом мире быть хоть что-то идеальное? Что-то красивое? Что-то, действительно заслуживающее увековечения на холсте?  
Если Анжольрас не заслужил такого права, то неужели что-то в этом мире вообще заслуживает право на существование?  
Подперев кулаком щеку, Грантер слушал пламенные речи, позволяя трепету и горечи переплетаться внутри себя. Он отдал бы душу любому, кто предложил бы переложить хотя бы часть бремени Анжольраса на его никчемные плечи.

Грантер привык игнорировать зеркала месяцами и никогда не думал, что однажды будет смотреть на свое отражение так часто. В конце концов - о да Эр нечто недопустимое это точно про тебя! помолчи Жоли! бессмысленное бахвальство за которым можно спрятаться и сделать вид что все хорошо и захоти он только! - смотреть в зеркале было не на что. Раньше. Не теперь.  
Метаморфозы нельзя было назвать приятными.  
Зато бесконечную энергию и свежесть Анжольраса можно было назвать чудесными.  
Анжольрас проводил ночи за обсуждением планов восстания. Грантер просыпался с кругами под глазами.  
Анжольрас отдавал всего себя пожирающему пламени революции. Скулы Грантера заострялись все больше.  
Анжольрас мало ел и почти не спал, занятый подготовкой мятежа. Грантер захлебывался усталостью, а потом захлебывался вином, пытаясь залить отчаяние, подпитывающее веру Анжольраса.  
Они были светом и тенью, и чем темнее была тень, тем ярче был свет.  
Они были верующим и неверующим, и чем яростнее неверующий отрицал, тем тверже была вера верующего.  
Они были цветком и почвой, и чем более истощенной становилась почва, тем красивее распускался цветок.

Грантер был уродлив и всегда это осознавал. Но чем больше он смотрел на бороздящие лицо морщины, запавшие щеки и бездну в собственных темных глазах за стеклянной поверхностью зеркала, тем меньше это его беспокоило.  
Анжольрас никогда не позволил бы Грантеру быть рядом с ним. Но Анжольрас не мог знать, что Грантер стоит за ним.

– Если бы ты хоть раз сделал что-нибудь полезное, может быть, Анжольрас бы это оценил, – сказал как-то Комбефер, то ли из жалости, то ли из раздражения. Грантер пожал ноющими плечами и уронил голову на сложенные руки. Комбеферу не стоило этого говорить, но Грантер не видел смысла скрывать лежащую на поверхности истину:  
– Мы все равно обречены, разве нет?  
Грантер с самого начала знал, что они обречены.  
Что восстание провалится.  
Что армия не поддержит их.  
Что народ не поднимется.  
Что все его друзья погибнут.  
Что он может отсрочить падение самой яркой звезды, но она все равно потухнет, даже не заметив его усилий.

Но Грантер не знал, что когда он протянет руку, Анжольрас с улыбкой пожмет её.


End file.
